


Piercings

by faithful_lie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Ear Piercings, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gift, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Help, M/M, Making Out, Piercings, Smut, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, crossposted, flirty baekhyun, good luck, how to tag, i don't actually know what au this fic is in, labret piercing, light comedy, lip ring, pervy lay, puns, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun gets a new piercing and Lay loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimson_calamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/gifts).



> read on aff here;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1149761
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Lay had always known that he found his friend Baekhyun attractive, and that he liked piercings. He also knew that he _especially_ liked Baekhyun's piercings. He had so many - it seemed like he was trying to get every piercing possible. He had multiple piercings on each ear lobe, plus an industrial on one side, cartilage on the other, and rook and tragus piercings bilaterally. He had his tongue pierced too and Lay was sure he had more hidden away beneath his clothes.  

He looked amazing, especially when his raven hair was mussed and his eyeliner was drawn on thick. He looked _dangerous_ and the way his eyes flashed when he smirked only added to it. Lay didn't think he'd ever seen the guy wearing any outfit that didn't feature mostly black clothing and something leather. Sometimes Lay would catch himself staring a little too long, a little too intensely, but if Baekhyun noticed he'd never said anything. He probably liked the attention. And - oh hell, Lay was daydreaming about him again. He shook his head, trying to disperse the images of Baekhyun's evil little smirk, the way he played with the bar through his tongue, making it clink against his teeth- 

"Lay!" Chen kicked him in the shin and he looked up, Chanyeol grumbling softly as Lay moved; the giant had been draped over him sleepily and was a little disgruntled when his chosen pillow started to move. He sat up and grabbed Lay's juice, taking a large swig. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Lay asked with mild embarrassment, kicking Chen back playfully. 

"I said, Baekhyun wasn't in this morning, do you know where he is?" Lay blinked. 

"He's not?" Chen nodded, taking a bite out of the oversized cookie he was holding delicately by the edges. Chen's fringe fell over his eyes and he huffed in annoyance before pushing it back with one hand. He transferred some crumbs in the process and Lay stared at them for a moment before deciding not to tell him. 

"No, I don-" He began but it was at that exact moment that Baekhyun stepped through the door into the cafeteria a few paces away and Lay... Lay felt his breath being stolen away; Baekhyun had a new piercing. "Lay me down..." Lay muttered under his breath because _holy shit!_ Beside him, Chanyeol laughed and accidentally snorted his juice out of his nose, making a weird garbled choking sound and bending over the table as a gross mixture of juice and snot and saliva dripped from his nose and mouth. 

"That is vile," Chen whined, backing away, but Lay only had eyes for Baekhyun because he had a _labret piercing._ Lay fanned himself a little and then stopped when he realised how _obvious_ that was although, by then, Chen was already side eying him. He shoved his hands between his thighs just before Baekhyun turned around and caught sight of him. He smiled at Lay and began making his way over. Lay smiled back absently but his eyes were solely focused on his friend's bottom lip where a captive ring sat proud like it had always been there. _Fuck_. He looked far too hot. _This should be illegal._  

"My eyes are up here," Baekhyun murmured as he nudged Chen over so that he could take a seat opposite Lay. Lay coughed awkwardly as he corrected his line of sight but Baekhyun looked amused, pleased even. "I got it done yesterday." He explained, propping his elbows on the table and cradling his head in his hands. "Do you like it?" The look in his eyes told Lay that Baekhyun knew with absolute certainty just how much he liked it but he nodded anyway.  

"He loves it," Chanyeol translated, finally having cleaned himself up. Across the table, Chen had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Lay kicked them both, delighting in the hisses of pain his actions elicited. 

"It's kind of amazing," he told Baekhyun in a low voice, his eyes once again fixating on the silvery metal (probably surgical steel) that set off the pink of Baekhyun's lips beautifully. The skin around the piercing looked slightly inflamed but it was really new and he knew it would take a while to heal yet. "Does it hurt?" Baekhyun gave a tiny smile, the corners of his mouth twitching up. 

"Of course, but not much. Just enough for me to know its there. I can't sleep on my face anymore." He huffed in amusement. "What a great hardship." Lay was almost too focused on Baekhyun's lips moving to register what he was actually saying. He hummed in agreement and then realised he wasn't entirely sure what he'd just agreed with. He flicked his eyes up to meet Baekhyun's and found his friend watching him closely, gauging his reactions. "You really like it don't you?" For a moment, it felt like he and Baekhyun were the only ones in the room. The bustling cafeteria dropped away and the low buzz of conversation faded out. It was just him and Baekhyun. He looked at his friend hard, wondering what exactly he was asking. There was a foreign tone layered into his voice that Lay couldn't quite figure out. "I'll let you examine it properly when it heals." Baekhyun winked and Lay forgot how to breathe for a second, even if he was well acquainted with Baekhyun's penchant for teasing him. Then Chanyeol thumped him on the back, laughing loudly. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" He leered and Lay, unwisely, said the first thing that came into his mind. 

"When will it be healed?" He winced; he would never live that down. 

... 

A couple weeks later he had not lived it down. Every single one of his friends had found out (plus some of Baekhyun's other friends) and if they weren't making obscure references at any and every opportunity, they were shoving Lay into Baekhyun’s back in the corridors or forcefully making sure they sat next to each other whenever they were together. They were insufferable. 

Baekhyun, for his part, couldn't have cared less. He lived for the attention and basked in it. Lay would rather fade into the background.  

Today, everyone was at Lay's place and he wasn't entirely sure why. Not only his friends, but seemingly everyone else that they knew was currently crowded into his living room. Why had he mentioned that he was home alone? He cursed under his breath. 

"What was that?" Baekhyun asked from where he'd been squished into and slightly behind Lay's side by far too many people attempting to sit on one sofa. He hoped the poor thing didn't break under the weight of so many people.. 

"Oh nothing," he replied with a wan smile and a poorly stifled sigh. Baekhyun grinned. 

"My friends aren't going to break your house," he reassured just as a rather muscly body flung itself on top of them both. A lean arm slid around Lay's shoulders as he automatically steadied whoever it was. He looked up into the intense gaze of Kai, one of Baekhyun's friends and smiled. The guy looked rather intimidating in a kind of angsty, smouldering new age vampire way. Lay himself didn't find him scary at all, mostly because he knew that, beneath the tribal tattoos and scars and the bleached hair and thick make up, Kai was about as threatening as a kitten and really just wanted hugs. Which Lay was perfectly content to give to him. He leant into Baekhyun a little as he wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and squeezed gently. 

"So, Baek," Kai began, "when will your lip be healed." He grinned wide and Lay shoved him off his lap. "Rude!" Kai protested from the floor then turned away, already distracted, and stretched out over someone's legs - Lay couldn't see whose but he guessed Amber because of the llama socks. Baekhyun was laughing, and on his other side, Kris was laughing too, having just switched seats with Chanyeol.  

Lay settled down between them with a sigh and focused on the tv screen where two of his friends and two of Baekhyun's were engaged in a fierce Mario kart race involving a lot of unnecessary swearing and rivalry - all good natured thankfully. 

"Four weeks," Baekhyun said softly and Lay turned to look at him in confusion, "my lip should be healed in four weeks..." 

... 

Lay found himself looking at Baekhyun at all times. Admittedly, he'd spent a good amount of time staring at the black haired guy before he'd had latest piercing done, but now he was even more captivating than usual - a true distraction. Lay had become accustomed to the flashes of silver when Baekhyun spoke as the bar in his tongue occasionally made itself visible, he was familiar with the soft clicks it made against Baekhyun's teeth when he played with it in his mouth. He was used to the soft jingles and metallic noises that Baekhyun's jewellery made. But this latest piercing seemed to be something he would never get used to and he didn't really know why. 

"You look baked," came Chanyeol's teasing voice from beside him, backed up by Luhan. Lay blinked. He'd been staring dreamily at Baekhyun across the cafeteria again. Maybe he did look a little high when he stared into the distance like that. Today, Baekhyun was sat amongst his other group of friends. They had an overall intimidating kind of aesthetic to their group look but each person wore it differently. The almost silent Kyungsoo usually wore minimal black eyeliner paired with black lipstick. His clothes were often plain. Even his tattoos were apparently minimalist, but the only ones Lay himself had seen were the simple straight edge crosses that he had on the back of each hand. He'd only been told about the others. Sehun seemed to favour adorning his skinny frame with clothes so ripped he was required to wear other clothes underneath and changed his hair colour every few weeks. Kris’ clothes seemed to have a lot of unnecessary and perplexing zips and bizarre fastenings that often had Lay wondering if he needed assistance or even an instruction manual to get dressed in the morning. The others also had distinct looks. "Or should I say _Baeked_." Chanyeol tittered and Lay ceased checking out Baekhyun's friends to glare at his own. Luhan was looking far too pleased with himself for Lay's liking. 

"I hate you guys," he muttered. 

"Same," Minseok added, without looking up from his textbook. 

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Lay shot back with narrowed eyes. Minseok picked up a highlighter, uncapped it and started highlighting an entire paragraph. 

"Your well known obsession with a certain member of our friendship group and his bodily adornments. And you will note that said friend has currently abandoned us for his other group of considerably less embarrassing friends, and you must realise that I am including Tao in that collection so you guys need to calm the fuck down." Ah yes... Tao... The one member of Baekhyun's other group of friends that did not in anyway adhere to the coordinated aesthetic of the group. Sure he was tall and athletic and had a glare that could cut glass, but he almost exclusively wore pastels of late - no one knew why - and was, simultaneously, the clumsiest and jumpiest person Lay knew, combined into one body with limbs that were altogether too long for someone so uncoordinated. Tao was great, if a little accident prone (and crazy). 

"That's not fair!" Luhan protested. 

"If you don't like it here, you could always... vacate the premises," Suho levelled and Minseok finally glanced up. 

"Where's the fun in that?" He winked and then went back to highlighting seemingly the entire page. 

"You know that highlighting everything equates to highlighting nothing, right?" Suho commented dryly. Minseok only stuck out his tongue before going back to his industrial highlighting. 

"But seriously," Chanyeol said, poking Lay's cheek, "you're so fixated on Baek you haven't even noticed that I've changed my hair." Lay whipped round and gaped; Chanyeol's hair, instead of the rich brown it had been previously, was now a startling, vibrant red. Whoops. 

"Shit, sorry." He was met with laughter from all sides. 

... 

Four weeks seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Lay was lounging in the library doing a very poor job of pretending to work - currently sprawled across a couple beanbags with his textbook open but on his face. 

"Trying to absorb knowledge directly into your brain or something?" Someone toed his leg. He grunted in response. "As eloquent as you are elegant, I see." 

"Piss off, Baek." There was a slight pause before his friend responded. 

"Huh, you've never called me that before." Lay sat up fast, the book dropped into his lap, one corner digging into his calf painfully. 

"Really?" He blinked up at Baekhyun as the sudden influx of light temporarily overwhelmed his poor eyes. Baekhyun looked ethereal, illuminated from behind, his hair almost seeming to glow. Lay realised he was staring and felt the need to fill the sudden silence. "I've never called you that before? Ever?" 

"Nope." His friend friend smiled down, at him. "Don't think so. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that my lip is healed." 

"Huh?" Was the highly intelligent answer that left Lay's treacherous mouth. Baekhyun only winked and turned away, breezing back out of the library. 

... 

Lay dropped his backpack on the floor in the hallway of Baekhyun's apartment before following his friend further inside. He hadn't been to Baekhyun's place since he'd moved in with Kyungsoo and Kai a few months back and so he was curious to see what his new apartment was like.  

It was certainly cleaner than Lay's own - most likely Kyungsoo's doing. The apartment was furnished with simple, modern furniture that did its job and he was pretty certain that was also down to Kyungsoo; Kai was more lavish in his tastes but wasn't very good at arguing against the quieter man. It was something that Lay could never understand. 

Baekhyun went into the living room, Lay stepping in behind him. The tv was on, playing a film that he didn't recognise and Kai was sprawled on one of three leather sofas, no make up on, legs hanging off the sides and a tiny black kitten curled up on his chest. He looked up and waved at them with minimum effort but, before Lay had a chance to wave back, he was being shoved back out into the hall and directed further into the apartment. 

"You don't need to see Kai before he's got his face on," Baekhyun whispered in his ear, crowding up against his back. Lay wondered absently if he perhaps wasn't walking fast enough – his friend was really close behind him. "Oh and the kitten is called Matchstick. We have a puppy too. Somewhere. Mong Gu. Try not to step on ‘em, please." Hands on his hips guided Lay through an archway and he found himself in a sleek kitchen with granite topped units, all lights and metal and curved edges. He briefly wondered how the fuck they were paying for any of this but then he decided that it was none of his business and allowed himself to be pushed further inside. Kyungsoo was perched on the curved bar that took up the centre of the room, legs dangling as he read what appeared to be a recipe book. His jeans were so torn they looked in danger of falling off his slim legs and Lay caught snatches of what might have been some of his other tattoos before the guy acknowledged their entrance, jumping down from the bar with a warmer smile than Lay had ever seen from him. 

"Lay," he said in greeting. 

"Uh, hi," Lay responded but his eyes were roaming over Kyungsoo's arms; he'd never seen him wear anything short sleeved before, but here he was wearing an oversized t-shirt that reached down to his thighs and left his arms bare, although his forearms were concealed by fuzzy, navy arm warmers. All the same, on the inside of Kyungsoo's left bicep Lay could see there was a dotted line leading down to the inside of his elbow just visible that he'd never had the chance to see before. The shorter man followed Lay's gaze. 

"Oh, my tattoos?" He stepped closer and pulled the sleeve up, rotating his arm outwards to show the tattoo off. A pair of piercing cat eyes stared at Lay from the centre of a design consisting of intersecting circles and lines, some dotted, some filled. The cat eyes themselves had sketchy outlines, giving the piece an almost unfinished look. The only colour was the rich gold of the eyes - everything else was black or grey. The sleeve dropped back down and Kyungsoo silently showed him the tattoo on the inside of the other arm. Three curved lines, a short straight line and a roman numeral. It looked cool but it made no sense to Lay and no explanation seemed to be forthcoming. 

"Okay, that's enough of that," Baekhyun interrupted, stepping round Lay, "he has far more tattoos than you realise and this could take a long time." He turned to face his roommate. "Shouldn't you be dragging Kai off the sofa to go get ready?" The man nodded at Lay and then slipped out of the room, silently. This was normal for Kyungsoo so Lay watched Baekhyun expectantly as he switched on the kettle and pulled two mugs down. One was Hello Kitty and the other was Doraemon, rather incongruous in such a sleek, chrome kitchen and they certainly looked out of place in Baekhyun's hands. "What?" The man asked, throwing Lay a confused look before retrieving two teabags. 

"I just," Lay began, then wondered where his sentence was going, "I just didn't expect you guys to have those mugs?" 

"What do you mean by that?" The black haired man's voice was hard but the twinkle in his eyes showed that he was just messing. "We have a lot of cartoon mugs, its kind of their thing." Lay raised his eyebrows. "I just use what I'm given." Lay tried hard not to smirk but failed. 

He accepted the Hello Kitty mug from Baekhyun and followed him back out into the hall. They turned around a corner (how big was this apartment?), stopping in front of a wooden door with Baekhyun's name painted on it beautifully in gothic script. "Tao did it," Baekhyun supplied, "when he got bored. Actually he might well be here, I have no idea." He shrugged and opened the door. Well, if Tao _was_ in the apartment, he wasn't in Baekhyun's room at least. 

It was kind of weird to see all of Baekhyun's familiar stuff - his posters, bedding, various collections of albums, books, jewellery and various other trinkets - all spread out in an unfamiliar room. But he felt at home almost instantly. The room already smelt like his friend and of course he recognised his belongings. This room was bigger than Baekhyun's old room. The floor was pale, smooth wood, the ceiling surprisingly high. The furniture was mostly understated. Mostly. If he disregarded the bed. Baekhyun's old bed had been a plain queen size with a simple hardwood headboard and footer that were purely there to stop the mattress sliding in any given direction at any opportunity.  

The new bed was also queen sized, but it was a four poster with a canopy and it dominated the room. Not least because Baekhyun (or who ever had been in charge of decorating) had decided that the curtains on said canopy ought to be black. Lay expected no less. It suited him perfectly. 

He made a beeline for the desk, hoping to snag the only chair currently in the room and succeeded as Baekhyun flopped onto his bed (after setting his tea on the floor) rather than fight him for it.  

"I like the new place," Lay mused, spinning around in the swivel chair and propping his feet up on the edge of the desk,"it's very you." 

"Get your feet off my desk," Baekhyun grumbled without even looking up, "and actually, its very Kyungsoo, we just happen to have similar tastes." 

"Are you psychic or something?" Lay groaned as he took his feet back down, sipping his tea. "Aw, now it's nowhere near as comfortable over here." He complained, moving some of the little trinkets set out on the desk about with his fingertips, making room to put down his mug. "Ooh you have a loop labret ring?" He picked up the piece of jewellery, admiring the dark metal. 

"If it's uncomfortable over there, come _lay_ with me," Baekhyun suggested, running a hand over the deep red bedspread. Lay coughed. 

"You're doing that on purpose," he said, glancing momentarily at Baekhyun stretched out on his bed. As he watched, his friend rolled onto his back and flung his arms up over his head. The motion made his shirt ride up and gave Lay a glimpse of his flat stomach. He swallowed. 

"If you like that ring, you can help me swap it out if you want." The black haired boy completely ignored his question, letting his eyes fall closed. Lay dropped his gaze to the loop labret sat in his palm. He definitely wanted to see it on Baekhyun, how it differed from the captive loop his friend currently had in. He thought it would look really good. "What are you waiting for?" 

Lay made up his mind. Closing his fingers around the jewellery, he stood up and made his way to the bed, pausing at the edge. Baekhyun opened his eyes lethargically as a slow smile formed on his upside down face. He patted the bed beside him.  

"Come on, I don't bite _all_ the time." Lay snorted in amusement at his words.  

"That hickey you randomly gave me at Chen's party has faded now." He replied, slightly skirting around the topic as he climbed onto the bed. "It's such a good thing no one knew it was you." 

"Why?" Baekhyun sat up slowly, turning round to face Lay and settling cross legged. "Can't take the teasing?" Lay glowered and knelt in front of him. 

"Don't irritate the guy about to put a piece of metal in your face." 

"I can think of other things I'd _much_ prefer you put 'in my face' as you so eloquently put it," the black haired man grinned. Lay, to his horror, found himself blushing so he just shuffled forwards, tilting his friend's head back gently with two fingers beneath his chin. He leaned closer, ducking his head and feeling Baekhyun's breath gently warming his fingers when he parted his lips.  

Lay didn't know how many times he'd helped Baekhyun to change his jewellery over the years - it was something they always did. Baekhyun bought it and often allowed Lay to choose which ones he should wear - so why did this, right now feel so different? Infinitely more intimate? He hesitated before his hands came into contact with the soft skin of Baekhyun's cheeks. He steadied the man's face with one hand, tentatively pulling at his lip with the fingers of the other as he examined the lip ring to see how it fastened. After a moment, Baekhyun moved to show him, explaining in a soft voice since they were so close. Lay listened diligently before following his instructions and soon, he had the ring (and some of his friend's saliva) in his hand. It was larger than he'd expected; it looked almost oversized when it wasn't threaded through the small hole just below Baekhyun's lip. He slipped the ring into his pocket so he wouldn't lose it, trying to leave the piercing empty for as little time as possible.  

He took Baekhyun's lip between his fingers once more, absently noticing his eyes fluttering shut. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but he felt the man tense, his hands tightening on Lay's biceps. Lay hadn't even noticed him first grabbing onto him until then.  

"Am I hurting you?" He murmured, finally getting the jewellery all the way through, the end poking out just below Baekhyun’s lip. Baekhyun made a weird noise that he assumed meant 'no' even if he did wince almost simultaneously. Now he was faced with the fiddly task of screwing the end back on. It didn't take long at all. "I'm done." He announced, then sat back, satisfied. The dark metal ball that sat in the seam of Baekhyun's lips looked just as good as he'd imagined it would. Together with it's partner, set beneath his bottom lip, it looked... enticing. He couldn't think of a more appropriate word. He couldn't look away. "It suits you." He managed to say, inhaling sharply when Baekhyun grinned in response, his eyes lighting up before his features settled into a sultry smile. 

"Want to examine it properly?" Lay's breath caught in his throat. One of the man's hands slowly slid up and over his shoulder to his neck, the tips of his fingers sliding into Lay's hair, pulling him closer. There was no way he could mistake the words’ meaning. He shivered at the gentle touch on sensitive skin but didn't move away. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before he made up his mind. It was an appealing invitation and, even if some part of his mind piped up on the matter of potentially ruining their friendship, it wasn't one he was willing to turn down.  

"I'd love to, Baek," he breathed, leaning forward as Baekhyun did the same. They bumped faces and their teeth clashed, Baekhyun emitting a sharp whine, but it wasn't unpleasant. Lay laughed softly into his mouth as they shifted closer, lips lining up true this time, pressing together. The metal pushed into Lay's lip - a little cold since it had only just been put on - but it felt nice in a way he couldn't put words to. It just felt right. It _belonged_ there, complementing the firm press of plush lips perfectly. He inhaled deep through his nose just before he pulled away. Baekhyun's thickly lined eyes opened slowly, his gaze surprisingly sharp as he licked his lips, tongue swiping leisurely across them, pausing at the ring for a moment. Lay bit his own lip, unable to look away until Baekhyun suddenly shifted closer again, pushing Lay back until he fell onto his bum. One hand settled on Lay's shoulder, the other finding its place on his thigh. Baekhyun paused just before their lips met. He looked gorgeous and Lay felt like he was flying. 

"If I'd known that a piercing was all it would take, I would have had this done earlier," he laughed airily but his lips were on Lay's before he could even attempt to ask for an explanation. Lay forgot what he had wanted to ask as soon as their lips touched at any rate. 

Everything about this kiss was more decisive, bolder. Baekhyun pressed into him and Lay had to put a hand down on the bed behind him so that he didn't just tip over backwards, although that didn't sound too bad (especially if a certain someone fell on top of him). The hand on his shoulder urged him closer whilst Baekhyun's weight leant heavily on his thigh. Baekhyun's lips parted and Lay followed his lead, titling his head back a little when fingers fisted in the short hair at the nape of his neck. He settled his free hand on the side of his friend's face, affectionately stroking his thumb along the man's cheekbone. 

Baekhyun's tongue licked along the inside of his top lip and he gasped before he had a chance to stifle it. But he got to feel the man smile against his lips in return so he supposed it didn't matter. Baekhyun sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth digging gently the soft skin, before releasing it again. "Kiss me, Lay," he murmured, smiling softly. And so he did. 

Lay moved his hands up to Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling him down with him as he fell back onto the bedspread. The younger braced himself with his arms either side of Lay's head so that he didn't fall on him too heavily. He landed comfortably between Lay's legs, surprise on his face, their bodies lining up pleasantly. Lay felt his warmth all over. 

"Uh sorry," Lay said, gazing up at him. Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond but Lay tugged him down quickly, straining up a little to meet him in the middle. He opened his mouth almost immediately, eagerly flicking the tip of his tongue against Baekhyun's piercing, hoping for him to react positively. Baekhyun's lips parted and then the door was flung open. Lay jerked back, surprise written on his face as he turned to the door to see who had just burst in.  

Tao stood just inside the doorway, pale blue jeans clinging to his long legs, thin frame swamped by an oversized pastel pink sweater,  and equipped with a dangerous smile on his lips. Kai and Kyungsoo flanked him, dressed in all black with over styled hair and matching grins as they gazed at Lay and Baekhyun. Baekhyun, for his part, didn't move. In fact he leant into Lay even more, turning to look at the trio as he curled his lips into a lazy, lopsided smile. Tao giggled and nudged Kai. Kyungsoo just held out one hand, palm facing up. 

"I believe you each owe me ten pounds," he said, giving a rare, satisfied smile. Lay had been trying to hide behind the body stretched out on top of him, but at those words, he attempted to push Baekhyun away, scandalised. Embarrassed. 

"You bet on this? On us?" He spluttered, receiving nods all round as his cheeks flamed. Tao had pulled a slim bundle of notes from his pocket and peeled one off, handing it to Kyungsoo whilst Kai dug about in his wallet on his other side. Lay was about to say something more when Baekhyun suddenly ground his hips down against him, out of nowhere, and Lay jolted, clamping his mouth shut to stifle the groan that was building. He glared at the man but Baekhyun wasn't looking at him. This was not the time. 

"Aw," Baekhyun whined, pressing into Lay harder, smirking when the grip on his shoulders tightened, "surely I'm worth more than ten pounds." 

"Twenty," Kyungsoo said, face blank, before tapping Tao's hip to get his attention and leading his friends back out of the room. A soft click denoted the door falling shut. 

"That was _not_ fair," Lay hissed. 

"Aw, you didn't like it?" The black haired man cooed in response, laughing when Lay hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't like it as such... The man pulled back. Taking hold of Lay's wrists, he pressed them into the mattress above the elder's head, swooping back down until their lips just brushed. He ground down again and Lay could feel _everything_. The moan that slipped out was more like a whine and he squirmed a little, embarrassed. "You don't like this?" Baekhyun stilled, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Lay was torn. He didn't want to admit that it felt incredibly good and _damn_ he'd prefer it if there were fewer clothes betwixt them, but then again, if he did admit to it, Baekhyun might just do it again. He could feel the man's dick pressing against him now and knew that Baekhyun could feel him too. Screw it. 

"I like it," he gasped, catching his friend's top lip in his teeth and nipping it. He earned a rumbling groan that he felt throughout his being and finally submitted, relaxing back, no longer straining against the hands gripping his wrists. "I want to..." He trailed off, not entirely sure how to word his request. He gave up in favour of kissing Baekhyun, pushing his hips up simultaneously.  

He hadn't thought it was possible for the man to move any closer, but he was proved wrong. Baekhyun leant into him as they kissed and Lay gasped as he felt the other's tongue sliding into his mouth, the balls at either end of that familiar tongue bar running over his own tongue. His eyes squeezed shut and he strained against the hands restraining his wrists once more, wanting to touch, wanting to show his appreciation, his attraction. Baekhyun drew back, lips slick with saliva, before ducking down to nip at the side of Lay's neck. Lay flinched and cried out but he didn't move away - it felt far too good for that just... sensitive. Lips pressed against the same spot, followed by smooth wetness that could only come from a tongue. It dragged south and he gave a pronounced shudder, finally regaining control of his arms as the other's hands slid down to his elbows then moved away altogether, finding their place at his waist. He felt a rush of excitement when Baekhyun sucked on the skin in the dip between his collarbones, his hands scrambled to find purchase in his friends hair. 

Lay moaned low in his throat, using his hold on the other’s hair to slide their lips back together, pressing up into the younger insistently. Every touch, every wet sound coming from their mouths, the way Baekhyun seemed to melt into him, had him buzzing. He hadn't felt this truly invested in a kiss or the person he was sharing it with in a long time. He slid one hand down Baekhyun’s neck, over his shoulder blade, and to his waist. The man’s t-shirt had ridden up and Lay trailed his fingers in the small of his back before pushing under the fabric and smoothing up over warm skin, touch laden with affection. He came into contact with unexpected metalwork on the man’s back and remembered (vaguely) a conversation in which his friend had mentioned getting skin divers on his back and regretting it. He tried not to catch his fingers on them but the man lying on top of him didn't seem too fussed. Lay definitely wanted to see these piercings at some point though. Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, shivering slightly. A moment later he was grinding down against Lay, kissing him harder than ever, his pierced tongue once more sliding against Lay’s.  

Sure Lay had fantasised about this, about kissing Baekhyun, but this was more than he'd ever imagined. Perhaps it was because his fantasies had been fuelled by lust, filled with sloppy kisses and rough groping hands and, well, fucking and he did want those things but, there was something more meaningful about this… 

His thoughts were derailed when his friend suddenly pulled back, panting a little, shifting over Lay to straddle one of his legs before sinking back down on top of him, licking along his jawline and perhaps there was nothing wrong with being lustful. Lay groaned, nails digging into Baekhyun’s skin when one of his earlobes was sucked into the other’s mouth. He bucked upwards, feeling his hard cock pushing into Baekhyun’s thigh, and something pressing back against his. Suddenly his hands were on Baekhyun’s ass, pulling him closer trying to press impossibly close as he encouraged the younger to frot against him. 

The black haired man continued to give his neck attention, before tracking down to his collarbone, grinding against him all the while. Lay felt he could hardly breathe; Baekhyun was stealing away all his air with the teeth digging into his skin, the firm hands gripping his sides, the contrast of his soft lips and the hard metal of his loop labret ring that perfectly complemented each other. He'd been missing out. 

And then it hit him. He felt like he was soaring – sky high – he tensed up all over, shaking hard and scrabbling at the back of Baekhyun’s shirt as his orgasm slammed into him like a train. He swore breathlessly, the same word on repeat as he clung tight to his friend, eyes squeezed shut as he creamed his pants. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck!” His stomach tensed and he wanted to coil forwards but the other’s body was in his way so he settled for wrapping his arms and legs tight around him and trembling. He could feel Baekhyun laughing throatily against his neck, running soothing hands down his sides. “Holy shit.” He breathed, flopping back down. He couldn't think to vocalise anything else; he'd never had an orgasm that intense and he felt like a damned rag doll, lying limp beneath Baekhyun. It felt like every nerve ending in his entire body was tingling as he began to come down. 

The black haired man drew back slowly, playing with his tongue piercing as he sat back on Lay’s thigh, watching him with an unreadable expression. “I'm sorry,” Lay gasped, all of a sudden unsure what to do with his hands now he didn't have Baekhyun to hold onto and embarrassed that he'd just come undone in his pants pretty much from being kissed. Well and truly, absolutely thoroughly, kissed. Baekhyun waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, breaking out in to a brilliant smile. 

“That's flattering babe,” he said, shifting forwards and pressing curious fingers against the front of Lay’s jeans, eyes following their path, “you wanna return the favour?” His eyes glinted when he looked back up at Lay, fingers pushing down just enough to make Lay squirm. He nodded despite the wave of fatigue clouding his mind, lunging up to pull Baekhyun down on top of him, so that he could roll them over. 

Hovering over the black haired man, admiring the way his hair fanned out against the red of the bedspread, Lay enjoyed the view for a moment. He brushed his fingertips against his friend’s abdomen, letting them rest just below his navel. They were immediately pushed lower down. “Don't tease.” Baekhyun whispered, holding Lay’s hand right where he wanted it. 

Lay pulled free, took his time over unbuttoning and unzipping the man’s jeans. He couldn't help but laugh when the man wriggled impatiently, tugging them down to his thighs and looking up at Lay expectantly. Lay swallowed, gazing at the cock beautifully outlined by the tight boxer briefs Baekhyun had on. He leaned down, meeting Baekhun’s lips and silencing his protests, catching his lip ring with his teeth, whilst his hand slid into his underwear, pushing it down at the same time. Baekhyun hissed but made no indication of discomfort, taking hold of Lay’s wrist when he didn't start moving his hand immediately, rather just cupped the man’s dick. “Lay, please.” He smirked, allowing the man to forcibly move his hand along the shaft, watching as he arched up a little at the sensation. He decided that was enough and took over, kissing Baekhyun for all he was worth, trying to make him feel good. 

It didn't take much before his friend came in his hand, biting back the shout that tried to escape his mouth, his grip on Lay’s wrist tightening like a vice. Baekhyun’s other hand came up to cover his eyes and Lay was sure he wasn't mistaken in thinking that there were tears trickling down from the outer corner of each eye to pool in his ears. He wasn't as vocal as Lay, he didn't shake as hard, but his breathing was heavy and uneven, a dark red flush his on his cheekbones. “Thank you.” He gasped, finally releasing Lay’s wrist. “We should do that again sometime.” Lay felt himself flushing to match his friend. He dropped his gaze, eyeing the cum splattered on his hand and the man’s stomach, to find yet another piercing. 

“Y-you have your hip bones p-pierced too?” He stuttered, eyes fixed on the matching jems sitting over each hip. Baekhyun’s abrupt switch to jeans that rode tantalisingly low on his hips a few months back made a lot more sense. His mind spun a little, how many piercings did Baekhyun have? 

"Mmm," his friend hummed in agreement, gifting him with a fucked out, lazy smile, "I guess I'll have to let you examine them sometime and do a full inventory." He murmured, the smile morphing into a smirk. 

"Yes please." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. there's gonna be a sequel... eventually...


End file.
